Berawal Dari Sebuah Errr Koran bekas?
by Akemi Wonderweiss
Summary: Kehidupan tak selalu seindah seperti yang kita bayangkan. Begitu pula dengan cinta. Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta, tapi sering kali kita mencintai orang yang salah. Kehidupan atau cinta yang sempurna malah seringkali berawal dari sebuah hal yang tak terduga/SasuHina AU/ first collab fic with Irnaa Rachmawati Putrie-san. Warning inside. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: standart warning applied. ****AU. Typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku,alur kecepetan dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?**

**#plakk XD**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Kehidupan tak selalu seindah seperti yang kita bayangkan. Begitu pula dengan cinta. Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta, tapi sering kali kita mencintai orang yang salah. Kehidupan atau cinta yang sempurna malah seringkali berawal dari sebuah hal yang tak terduga**

**.**

**.**

**Fic Collab pertama saya dengan Irnaa Rachmawati Putrie-san**

**Dengan Genre Drama pula (T.T)**

**.**

** . **

**Happy Reading Minna-san :)**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: prolog**

"Hinata-chan!"

Seorang wanita muda berusia awal 20 an terlihat tergesa-gesa menghampiri seorang wanita yang sebaya dengannya. Wanita dengan bola mata beriris amethyst itu menoleh pelan.

"Ya, Ino-san?"

Wanita bermodel rambut _ponytail_ yang diketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka dari _tag name_ yang terpasang di seragam bagian atasnya terlihat mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Kau lihat berita tadi pagi?"

Ino mengambil sebuah kartu berwarna putih dalam dompetnya dan memasukkannya pada sebuah kotak elektronik yang mengeluarkan sinar merah kecil pada ujung kotak itu saat kartu itu masuk.

"Tidak,"

Hinata, wanita beriris amethyst itu berbalik menungu teman sedepartemennya yang sibuk memasukkan kembali kartu berwarna putih itu dalam dompetnya.

"Katanya perusahaan ini terkena imbas krisis ekonomi moneter yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini"

Ino membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut akibat berlari menyusul si wanita indigo tadi.

"Benarkah?"

Bola mata Hinata membelalak kaget. Dirinya tau benar apa yang akan terjadi jika perusahaan tempatnya bekerja terlebih perusahaan swasta terkena imbas dari krisis moneter. Itu artinya pendapatan perusahaan akan berkurang sedangkan, pengeluaran tetap atau malah bertambah.

Dan jika dijabarkan lebih lanjut, untuk mengatasi keadaan itu, maka akan terjadi pemotongan gaji karyawan. Lebih parah mungkin akan terjadi PHK besar-besaran.

"Iya, Ayo cepatlah! Kemarin Anko-san sudah memberitahu kita agar segera menemuinya di ruangannya setelah sampai di kantor"

Ino menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata panik. Menyeret wanita indigo itu agar segera menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki si penyeret yang lumayan cepat.

Dalam ruangan sedang yang didesain minimalis itu sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa teman sedepartemennya yang kelihatan lesu. Hinata merasakan firasat yang buruk tapi dirinya tetap berpikiran positif. Mungkin dirinya dipanggil karna urusan mendadak atau mungkin karna evaluasi kinerjanya dalam bekerja selama caturwulan terakhir ini.

"Kalian terlambat! Kemarilah"

Seorang wanita cantik yang usiannya jauh diatas dua wanita yang baru masuk itu menyodorkan dua amplop berwarna coklat berukuran sedang pada wanita pirang dan wanita indigo yang baru masuk. Hinata dan Ino segera mengambil amplop yang disodorkan Anko-san dengan sopan dengan sedikit membungkuk dan kembali pada barisan teman-teman sedepartemennya. Hinata merasakan firasat buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Tapi dirinya seolah menutup mata dari kenyataan dan tetap berfikir positif.

"Sekarang kemasilah barang - barang kalian, saya sudah mengatakan alasannya dengan sangat jelas dan saya tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Mohon Maaf dan tolong segera keluar, karna saya masih punya banyak urusan yang menjadi tanggung jawab saya. Terima kasih"

**DEG. **

Firasatnya terbukti benar adanya dan dirinya tak dapat mengelak dari realita yang terpampang jelas di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Berawal Dari Sebuah Errr... ****Koran bekas?**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Main Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**.**

.

.

Jadilah sekarang ini Hinata hanya meratapi nasibnya dengan duduk di bangku taman pada malam hari yang sepi. Padahal jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan angka pukul sembilan malam. Tapi,seolah tubuhnya menolak untuk kembali bekerja sama dengan otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang saja. Sebab seluruh sendinya serasa rontok dan tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh perusahaan yang didatanginya, baik itu perusahaan besar maupun menengah ke bawah. Namun semua perusahaan itu menolaknya dengan alasan yang sama. Setelah melihat Map lamaran pekerjaan yang disiapkan olehnya, mereka mengatakan Hinata belum memenuhi syarat untuk bekerja di perusahaan mereka. Alasan yang mereka pakai adalah mengenai jenjang akhir pendidikan yang dikecap si wanita indigo hanya sebatas SMA sederajat.

Hinata merutuki nasibnya. Meletakkan map yang dijinjingnya di sampingnya. Apa salah jika dirinya hanya mampu mengecap bangku SMA? Padahal keahlian yang dimilikinya tak kalah jika dibandingkan dengan orang yang mengecap bangku pendidikan di atasnya. Meski tak bisa. Tapi, Hinata pantang menyerah. Dia selalu berusaha. Hinata mencoba loyal pada perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dulu. Walaupun banyak temannya mengajaknya beralih ke perusahaan yang lebih besar dan tentu gaji yang akan di terimanya mungkin akan lebih tinggi.

Tapi apa?

Hanya penyesalan yang sekarang ini dirasakaanya. Belum lagi ditambah dengan kekasihnya yang katanya sedang sibuk dengan semua organisasi beserta tetek bengeknya dan segala tugas rumit yang diterimanya dari dosen falkutasnya di Universitas itu sekarang.

Jika saja Universitas sang kekasih hanya berjarak antar kota atau bahkan antar pulau sekalipun Hinata tetap akan rela menyusulnya. Tapi masalahnya, Universitas tempat sang kekasih menimba ilmu sekarang ini bukan dalam hitungan jarak antar kota atau pulau. Tapi antar negara yang entah berapa puluh mil jauhnya.

Semenjak Hinata 'curhat' pada sang kekasih perihal pemecatan dirinya entah kenapa sang kekasih kian menjauh darinya. Selalu saja tanggapan yang diterimanya berupa kata-kata umum semisal:

'Bersabarlah, Hinata-chan'

Atau

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja'

Hingga

'Aku pasti akan membantumu walau jarak yang membentang antara kita sangatlah jauh'

Tapi apa?

Kabar dari sang kekasih saja Hinata tak tau. Hinata sungguh depresi. Menjambak rambutnya sendiri sebagai bentuk pelampiasan atas ke-depresi-an yang dialaminya sekarang ini.

Malam sepi yang kelam dan langit yang kian pekat. Seolah mewakili perasaan yang dialami Hinata sekarang ini. Bintang pun enggan keluar sekedar untuk membantu bulan menerangi bumi yang sunyi nan gelap. Sekalipun keluar sinarnya akan terhalangi oleh mendung gelap yang menakutkan.

Hanya ada satu bintang kecil yang mengeluarkan pendar yang cukup terang diantara lautan hitam kelamnya awan beserta langit yang pekat. Hinata menengadah. Menatap bintang kecil itu dengan tatapan sayang dan rindu tapi terselip kesedihan diantaranya.

'Kami-sama, sampaikan salamku lewat bintang pada Kaa-chan. Sampaikan kata-kata sayangku padanya. Sampaikan kerinduanku pada Kaa-chan.'

Tanpa terasa air mata meluncur menuruni pipi tembemnya. Jatuh menetes di serap oleh tanah yang terpijak kakinya.

'Kaa-chan, kuatkanlah aku. Bantu aku menghadapi ini semua. Aku sudah berusaha, Kaa-chan'

Hinata menjerit pilu dalam hati. Merasa beban yang ditanggungkan padanya kian memberatkannya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya kelihatan ringkih.

Belum lagi usaha ayahnya yang sedang mengalami kemunduran. Kakaknya yang punya tanggungan biaya ujian. Adiknya yang harus mengikuti seminar di luar kota yang membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit dan sekarang apa?

Naruto, kekasih yang disayanginya, menjauh darinya?

"Kami-sama,"

TBC

Sumpah badai ini fic bergenre drama pertama saya. Malah perasaan kok juntrungnya ke hurt/comfort yak?

Gomen ne kalo jelek, abal, bikin mata sakit, de el el..T.T

Tapi kemampuan prosesor otak konslet saiia emang Cuma segini T.T

#bungkuk gak balik2 XD

Terima Kasih

22-03-13

Akemi M.R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: standart warning applied. ****AU. Typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku,alur kecepetan dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Irnaa-nee jadi, mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu salah Irnaa-san**

**#plakk XD**

**Err.. merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?**

**#plakk XD**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Kehidupan tak selalu seindah seperti yang kita bayangkan. Begitu pula dengan cinta. Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta, tapi sering kali kita mencintai orang yang salah. Kehidupan atau cinta yang sempurna malah seringkali berawal dari sebuah hal yang tak terduga**

**.**

**.**

**Fic Collab pertama saya dengan Irnaa Rachmawati Putrie-Nee**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan Genre Drama pula (T.T)**

**.**

** . **

**Happy Reading Minna-san :)**

**.**

**.**

'Kaa-chan, kuatkanlah aku. Bantu aku menghadapi ini semua. Aku sudah berusaha, Kaa-chan'

Hinata menjerit pilu dalam hati. Merasa beban yang ditanggungkan padanya kian memberatkannya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya kelihatan ringkih.

Belum lagi usaha ayahnya yang sedang mengalami kemunduran. Kakaknya yang punya tanggungan biaya ujian. Adiknya yang harus mengikuti seminar di luar kota yang membutuhkan biaya yang tak sedikit dan sekarang apa?

Naruto, kekasih yang disayanginya, menjauh darinya?

"Kami-sama,"

.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Berawal Dari Sebuah Errr... Koran bekas?**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Main Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

.

.

Dulu.

Hidup Hinata sempurna meski tak punya segalanya.

Hinata mempunyai sosok ayah yang patut dijadikan panutan dalam hidupnya.

Mempunyai figur seorang ibu yang penuh kasih sayang nan bersahaja.

Mempunyai adik kecil yang manis dan dapat menjadi teman pun salah satu dari sekian orang yang menyayangi Hinata apa adanya.

Tapi, perlahan namun pasti satu persatu direnggut darinya.

Dimulai ketika tragedi kecelakaan mobil maut beruntun yang menewaskan sebagian besar keluarga besar Hyuuga. Dan salah satu korban kecelakaan itu adalah Nyonya Hyuuga, Ibu Hinata.

Peristiwa itu menjadi pukulan batin terberat bagi Tuan Besar Hyuuga, Hiashi. Hiashi bahkan telah berulang kali jatuh sakit karna tak kuat menanggung beban mental yang terlalu berat bagi usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi. Akibatnya, kehidupan kedua putrinya menjadi terbengkalai dan tak terurus.

Beruntung, Neji Hyuuga, sepupu Hyuuga bersaudari menawarkan diri untuk menjadi penanggung jawab sekaligus wali bagi kedua putri Hiashi yang saat itu masih kecil dan terpukul atas kematian ibu mereka.

Hyuuga Hanabi yang saat itu masih berusia sembilan tahun, menyikapi tragedi naas itu dengan sikap dewasa. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang sampai jatuh pingsan karna mendengar kabar pahit tersebut, padahal dirinya saat itu sudah menginjak tahun akhir sekolah menengah pertamanya.

Hanabi mungkin hanya seorang gadis kecil yang sangat tegar di mata publik. Tapi, dirinya tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang tak mau ditinggal oleh salah satu dari kedua orang tuanya. Setiap malam, Hanabi menangis tertahan sambil memandang kedua figur orang tuanya yang diabadikan pada sebuah foto dalam kamar mungilnya tanpa seorang pun yang tau, kecuali Tuhan dan kakaknya yang saat itu tak sengaja mendengar isakan tangisnya.

Ayahnya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih di dojo miliknya dari pada sibuk berlarut-larut tenggelam dalam masa lalu. Sekarang, Hiashi mendirikan sebuah perguruan dojo sebagai pelarian dari kekalutannya.

Hinata merasa terpuruk. Dan puncaknya adalah pada saat salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarganya menghianati mereka dengan menggelapkan beberapa aset kekayaan keluarga dan kabur tanpa jejak setelah menjual semuanya.

Hinata merasa terkadang dunia ini tak adil. Hanya karna seorang penghianat yang menghianati kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh keluarganya, mereka menjadi korban dalam kasus penggelapan uang. Jadilah kehidupan sempurna yang dijalaninya dulu musnah seketika.

Oh, mungkin dampak peristiwa itu tak terlalu signifikan. Tapi, tetap saja kan?

Belum selesai satu masalah, sudah bertambah satu masalah lagi.

Hinata tak menyayangkan hal itu. Tak pernah menyayangkan masa itu, tapi, Hinata hanya menyayangkan satu hal.

Adiknya.

Hanabi Hyuuga.

Adiknya masih terlalu polos untuk menghadapi kejamnya dunia.

Adiknya masih terlalu kecil untuk menghabiskan waktu masa kecilnya yang harusnya terisi oleh kenangan indah yang patut dikenangnya dengan memikirkan hal berat yang tak seharusnya dipikirkan oleh anak seusianya.

Adiknya masih terlalu berharga untuk kehilangan masa depannya yang cerah nan panjang.

Biarlah.

Biarlah hanya dirinya saja yang tak dapat merasakan senangnya menghabiskan waktu melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan remaja seusianya. Semisal: belanja, bergosip, mencari pacar, dan hal lain yang biasa dikerjakan remaja putrid seusianya dulu.

Cih, Hinata tak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal tak penting semacam itu, walaupun dirinya sangat ingin melakukannya.

Dan biarlah hanya dirinya saja yang tak pernah untuk dapat mencicipi bangku perguruan tinggi.

Hinata tak akan membiarkan nasib yang dialaminya dirasakan oleh adik semata wayangnya.

Hinata tak akan membiarkannya.

Hembusan angin malam yang sejuk membelai wajahnya yang berwarna merah merona. Mendinginkan wajah yang terasa memanas sehabis menangis selama kurang lebih satu jam lamanya. Mengeringkan jejak air mata yang menuruni pipi tembemnya.

Hinata menutup sejenak kedua bola matanya. Menikmati desau angin yang menenangkan jiwanya yang gundah. Menikmati suara-suara binatang malam yang saling bersahutan. Dan beristirahat sejenak dari kekalutannya, mencoba mengurai satu persatu masalahnya hingga menemukan solusi yang sekiranya dapat sedikit membebaskannya dari jerat masalah yang seolah mencekiknya tanpa ampun.

**KRESEK**

Hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang menghantarkan sebuah benda ringan yang mendarat tepat di depan kakinya.

Hinata membuka kedua bola matanya yang sewarna amethyst itu perlahan. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, penasaran akan benda yang terbawa arus angin hingga sampai ke tempat Hinata singgah sementara ini.

'Selembar koran?'

Hinata membuka lembaran koran tersebut yang ternyata berisi iklan lowongan pekerjaan. Iseng-iseng, Hinata mencari pekerjaan yang sekiranya cocok dengannya. Banyak pula kolom- kolom iklan yang sudah dicoret, pertanda pemilik sebelumnya tak diterima bekerja disana.

Hampir seluruh isi persyaratan dari iklan-iklan tersebut berisi strata akhir jenjang pendidikan yang diharuskan si pelamar minimal S1 atau sederajat.

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, padahal dulu, klan Hyuuga yang dikenal sangat konservatif melarang setiap anggota keluarganya mengucapkan suatu kata yang buruk. Tapi, sepertinya itu tak berlaku lagi pada Hinata yang saat ini dilanda ke-frustasi-an tingkat akut.

Ditelusurinya satu per satu kolom-kolm yang tercetak pada lembar koran itu. Ada satu kolom yang menarik perhatiannya. Kolom iklan yang dapat dengan mudah Hinata diterima bekerja disana, karna tak menyertakan minimal jenjang pendidikan yang diterima si pelamar sebagai salah satus yarat utamanya. Gajinya pun dapat mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-harinya beserta keluarganya. Syarat lainnya pun tak muluk-muluk.

Tapi, masalahnya Hinata baru menyadari bahwa kolom iklan itu untuk pekerjaan nakal nan mengundang setelah diamatinya dengan seksama lebih lanjut.

Seumur hidup pun Hinata tak akan mau dan takkan pernah bekerja pekerjaan macam itu. Lebih baik dirinya menjadi pelayan bar atau bahkan pekerja kasar sekalipun daripada bekerja pekerjaan macam itu.

Dengan cepat Hinata melewati kolom itu dan tak meliriknya untuk yang kedua kali.

Perhatiannya kembali tersita pada sebuah kolom kecil yang unik yang berada pada deret paling bawah tepat di pojok kiri. Isi kolom iklannya pun unik.

'Dicari: seorang pekerja keras yang mau bekerja sulit, tekun, ulet, loyal, berpendirian teguh, berkemauan keras dan berdedikasi tinggi. Wanita/pria. Usia 20-30 tahun. Berminat? Hub: 081xxxxxxxxxxxx. Kirim data diri anda dengan menyertakan format: Nama spasi Data diri (jenis kelamin-usia) spasi Jenjang pendidikan terakhir. Kirim ke No.: 010xxxxxxxxx'

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata mengambil ponsel flip hitam yang berada dalam tas jinjing yang dibawanya. Perasaan Hinata memberi sinyal unik saat melihat iklan itu. Seperti ada sesuatu insting yang tak bisa dijelaskan yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu. Yang Hinata pun tak tau apa itu.

**To: 010xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hinata Hyuuga wanita-20tahun SMA**

**~send~**

Hinata memasukkan lembar koran yang sudah dilipatnya dengan lembut ke dalam tas jinjing yang dibawanya. Setelahnya, Hinata melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan setapak taman yang amat sepi sehingga suara langkah kakinya terdengar sedikit menakutkan. Pandangan matanya kosong. Tak terfokus pada jalanan yang ditapakinya.

Seluruh aset kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga telah dijual untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga yang mendadak bangkrut itu. Setiap harinya kebutuhan itu kian menumpuk dan menggunung, untuk menutupinya maka Neji, sepupu tertuanya ikut bekerja sebagai tulang punggung keluarga kedua setelah Hiashi. Sebagai suatu bentuk balas budi meski keluarga inti Hiashi bersikeras menolak niat Neji.

Tapi, ternyata masih belum cukup untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Belum lagi usaha dojo sang ayah yang mengalami kemrosotan akibat dojo baru yang di gawangi oleh para pemuda-pemudi muda yang berbakat. Ohh… bukan maksud Hinata mengatakan ayahnya tak berbakat. Tidak sama sekali.

Namun, perbandingannya adalah karna dojo baru itu memiliki tutor yang err… lebihmenarik untuk dipandang.

Jadilah sekarang Hinata membantu pemasukan keluarganya dengan bekerja menjadi salah satu karyawati di perusahaan swasta dekat daerahnya.

Tapi sekarang…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wanita beriris sewarna amethyst itumengetuk pelan pintu kayu yang berada dihadapannya. Menunggu dengan bosan sambil sesekali melirik pemberitahuan yang terpampang di wallpaper ponsel flip hitamnya.

**Drrt..drrt..**

Getar ponsel telah mengalihkan perhatian si sulung Hyuuga dari tatapan tanpa fokusnya. Sejenak euforia melandanya karna melihat akun kekasihnya terpampang di notifikasi wallpapernya. Ternyata sang kekasih yang berada di sebuah tempat nun jauh disana mengiriminya sebuah e-mail yang berisi

**From: My Lovely Fox**

**Date : 20-01-xx**

**Gomen ne, Hime-chan. Tapi, aku masih banyak urusan disini jadi mungkin aku akan jarang menghubungimu, Gomen ne ;'(**

Senyum manis yang terpatri tulus di wajah bulatnya luntur seketika. Tergantikan oleh segaris pelangi murung. Hinata merasa matanya kembali memanas. Menunduk dan mengusap bulir air mata yang akan meluncur menuruni pipi tembemnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya kasar.

"Jangan menangis! Tak ada gunanya kau menangisi lelaki brengsek seperti dia!"

**TBC**

A/N: maaf fic ini di edit karna saya lupa dan baru inget kata-kata nista saya yang awalnya 'Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD' ke copas. (bilang aja males ngetik, baka!) jadi, saya menggantinya menjadi kata-kata ini 'Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Irnaa-nee jadi, mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu salah Irnaa-san

#plakk XD

Err.. merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD'.

Dan did yu now?

(udah tauuuuu), fic ini berdasarkan pengalaman Irna-Nee. Jadi, maaf kalo nggak sesuai harapan. Pan saya Cuma dapet bagian ngetik en publish doing X3

Gomeeen, nggak bias bales atu2. Abis ngenet di warteg (Plakk!). eh mangap, warnet. Jadi daripada bayar mahal lbih baik saya buat beli pasir ke gaara-chan aja (ngoook!)

Terima Kasih

Akemi M.R feat Irna-Nee

Sign Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: standart warning applied. ****AU. Typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku,alur kecepetan dll.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Irnaa-nee jadi, mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu salah Irnaa-san**

**#plakk XD**

**Err.. merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?**

**#plakk XD**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Kehidupan tak selalu seindah seperti yang kita bayangkan. Begitu pula dengan cinta. Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta, tapi sering kali kita mencintai orang yang salah. Kehidupan atau cinta yang sempurna malah seringkali berawal dari sebuah hal yang tak terduga**

**.**

**.**

**Fic Collab pertama saya dengan Irnaa Rachmawati Putrie-Nee**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan Genre Drama pula (T.T)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna-san :)**

**.**

**.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Mata Hinata memicing muak. Mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pelan hingga tatapan matanya segaris lurus dengan kakak sepupunya.

"Apa maksud, Neji-nii?"

Hinata menatap sengit sorot dingin tatapan kakak sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Dia hanya mempermainkanmu! Apa gunanya kau menangisinya? Toh, dia malah tertawa di atas penderitaanmu"

Neji bersidekap dan menyenderkan bagian kiri tubuh bagian atasnya pada dinding.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti. Dulu memang Naruto-kun playboy. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Dia sudah berubah,Nii-san! Semua orang bisa berubah. Nii-san harus percaya padaku"

Neji tersenyum sinis dan menatap lurus. Objek pandangnya bukan pada seseorang dihadapannya tapi lebih jauh. Tanpa titik focus, Neji terlihat seperti sedang menerawang.

"Mungkin. Mungkin setiap orang bisa berubah. Tapi itu sulit untuknya…"

**SUDAH CUKUP!**

Hinata tak ingin mendengar semua omong kosong dari kakaknya sendiri. Hinata tak ingin anggapannya selama ini tentang Naruto diracuni oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Hinata sudah jengah!

Dirinya sudah dewasa sudah saatnya dia memutuskan jalan hidupnya sendiri dan bukan menjadi boneka orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang Nii-san katakan!"

Hinata menutup kedua kelopak matanya rapat. Menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan yang menangkup erat. Membuka kembali kelopak matanya hanya untuk memberi tatapan nanar pada Neji.

Neji tak bergeming. Meski Hinata sudah menabrak pundaknya cukup keras. Neji masih menatap lurus ke depan. Tanpa titik focus.

"Tahukah kau adikku sayang, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tapi, biarlah waktu yang memberitahukan segalanya padamu. Karna aku terlalu menyayangimu"

Neji menatap rembulan malam yang angkuh. Meski tanpa ada bintang dia tetap mengeluarkan sinarnya, walaupun sinar itu bukan miliknya.

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua apartemen mungil itu. Dengan langkah kaki cepat meski sedikit terseok karna terlalu letih berjalan dari taman ke apartemen yang jaraknya hampir satu kilometer.

"Hinata-nee, ada apa?"

Adiknya, Hanabi Hyuuga sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan keributan di bawah sehingga ingin menghampiri arah keributan itu. Namun, kebetulan saat baru keluar dari kamar, dirinya bertemu kakak perempuan semata wayangnya yang matanya sembab.

Hinata buru-buru berbalik ke belakang dan mengusap bulir air mata yang masih menuruni pipi tembemnya dengan cukup kasar. Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup dan tak terlalu mencolok Hinata kembali menghadap adiknya dengan sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya. Walau kentara sekali senyum tipis yang memaksa itu.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa. Aku ke kamar dulu ya Hanabi-chan. Oh iya.. tidurlah! Besok nee-chan akan mengusahakannya"

Untung Hinata mengingat hal itu, sehingga dia bisa mengalihkan perhatian Hanabi yang sangat teliti dan pemaksa itu. Hanabi menunduk. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak ikut, Nee"

Hinata sontak kaget. Seluruh masalahnya terlupakan seketika.

"Tak penting seminar itu. Toh, aku juga sudah mengerti semua dasar materi pembahasannya"

Dengan enteng Hanabi mengatakannya seolah pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkannya hanyalah masalah seputar cuaca.

Tapi, Hinata terlalu mengenal adiknya untuk mengetahui reaksi terkecil darinya.

"Tidak, kamu berbohong. Nee-chan akan memastikan Hanabi-chan akan ikut seminar itu"

Hinata menggenggam kedua bahu mungil Hanabi dengan kebulatan tekad.

"Belajarlah, lalu tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan hal lain selain itu"

"Tapi, Nee-chan! Aku tau Nee-chan baru saja di pecat"

Hanabi tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Padahal belum pernah ia menangis di hadapan orang lain terlebih kakak-kakaknya. Hanabi selalu merasa dirinya kuat, dan menangis hanya untuk orang lemah. Dan Hanabi bukanlah salah satunya.

Tapi, sekarang mungkin akan jadi pengecualian.

"Nee-chan, aku tau selama ini Nee-chan telah bekerja keras untukku, untuk keluarga kita. Tapi, Nee…"

Hinata berlutut hingga tubuhnya berada di bawah Hanabi. Mendongak menatap adik semata wayangnya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

Hinata menangkup wajah Hanabi dan menghapus bulir air mata yang menetes menuruni pipi adiknya itu dengan ibu jarinya lembut.

"Dengar Hanabi-chan! Hanabi-chan tau kalau Nee-chan sudah bekerja keras demi Hanabi-chan. Jadi, Hanabi-chan juga harus berusaha keras agar nanti Hanabi-chan menjadi orang yang sukses. Untuk Tou-chan, Neji-Nii dan Hinata-Nee"

Hanabi mengangguk pelan. Masih terisak tanpa suara.

"Tak peduli seberat apapun beban yang Nee-chan pikul, Tapi saat Nee-chan melihat Hanabi-chan tersenyum tulus untuk Nee-chan, semua beban Nee-chan hilang"

Hinata tersenyum tulus meski setitik bulir air mata meluncur mulus melewati pipi tembemnya.

"Jadi, Hanabi-chan tidak boleh menangis. Tersenyumlah untuk Nee-chan, OK?"

Hanabi mengangguk. Menghapus jejak air mata yang turun dari pipi kakaknya dengan ibu jarinya pelan.

'Kami-sama, lihatlah gadis kecil ini yang telah tumbuh.."

"Ayo senyum dong!"

Hinata tertawa meski dalam hati dirinya menangisi keadaan adik semata wayangnya. Yang tumbuh besar tanpa kasih sayang orang tua.

'..menjadi seorang yang lebih tegar dan penuh keceriaan'

Hanabi menarik paksa ujung-ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman dan langsung memeluk leher kakak perempuannya dengan erat dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Adikku sayang. Menangislah. Menangislah sepuasmu. Kau sudah terlalu lama menjadi gadis yang kuat"

'Okaa-chan, apa okaa melihat kami di atas sana? Apa okaa-chan baik-baik saja disana? Okaa-chan, terima kasih karna sudah melahirkan kami. Kami sayang Okaa-chan'

Hanabi terus menangis. Tak peduli bahwa Neji telah kembali dan melihat kedua adik sepupunya menangis terisak.

.

.

Hinata selalu mengingat nasehat dari ibunya dulu. Sehari sebelum ajal mendatangi beliau. Ibunya pernah berpesan padanya

"Tertawalah saat kau menangis dan tersenyumlah meski masalah yang kau hadapi sungguh pelik"

Dan pesan itu akan selalu tertancap direlung hatinya yang terdalam

.

.

"Aku sayang, Nee-chan dan Neji-nii"

Hanabi sedikit mendongak.

"Nee-chan juga sayang Hanabi-chan"

"Kami menyayangimu, Hanabi. Cepatlah tidur. Kami juga akan beristirahat"

Sahut suara dalam dari arah belakang Hinata.

"Ingat! Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Oyasuminasai. Ii yume mitte ne"

Hinata mengecup puncak kepala Hanabi dengan sayang.

Hanabi pergi ke kamarnya dengan senyum masih terpatri di wajah manisnya. Hinata akan beranjak namun suara dalam nan berat menginterupsi langkahnya

"Aku mengerti kau sudah dewasa, maaf jika kata-kataku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu"

Hinata menunduk sebentar dan mengusap jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipinya. Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup Hinata pun berbalik dan menghampiri Neji dengan langkah pelan namun pasti.

"Neji-nii, aku tau Nii-san sayang padaku. Tapi, kumohon mulai detik ini, Nii-san biarkan aku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan aku akan menanggung semua konsekuensinya"

Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Adik kecilku yang _childish "_

Hinata manyun dan Neji tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit dan menepuk puncak kepala si sulung Hyuuga bersaudari.

'Kami-sama, kumohon berikanlah yang terbaik untuknya..

Jangan biarkan dia terus terluka. Aku tak yakin apa dia dapat menanggung semuanya sendiri'

Xxxxx

Seorang gadis manis dengan surai merah menyala terlihat sedang mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan sangat mesra. Pria bersurai sewarna perak itu tak mau kalah dengan kekasihnya yang berambisi mendominasi permainan bibir dan dikombinasi dengan lidah tersebut.

Si pria memeluk si gadis kian erat hingga seolah tubuh mereka berdua menempel dan hanya dihalangi oleh selembar kain tipis berupa pakaian yang mereka kenakan sekarang ini.

" Ckckck.. .ternyata dibelakangku kau bermain dengan mainan barumu. . ."

Si gadis terlihat membelalakkan matanya. Shock karna tak menyadari kehadiran pria bermodel rambut emo itu.

" Sasuke-kun!"

" Hn"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Cih, setahun berpacaran denganku apakah otakmu masih sestandar itu? Setidaknya bertanyalah : Apa yang aku lakukan disini?"

Terlihat sekali nada sindiran dalam tiap patah kata yang dilontarkan si pria emo yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu. Si gadis seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya pucat pasi seolah baru melihat Pocoongg juga Pocoong baru nge-tweet di akun twitternya dan di siang –nggak- bolong pula.

"Sasuke-kun, ini bukan seperti yang kau kira. Kau salah paham..!"

Gadis cantik itu segera berlari menuju si pria ravern.

" Tetap disitu atau aku akan pergi!"

Seketika itu juga si gadis berhenti di tempat yang dipijaknya sekarang ini. Kira-kira dua meter dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Kukira sudah cukup aku melihat semuanya.."

Pria emo itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu hitam dari dompetnya.

"Ambil ini. Gunakan sesukamu asal kau tak muncul lagi dihadapanku. Aku tak ingin orang lain mengira aku menelantarkanmu sebagai mantan kekasihku"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu si pria bersurai raven itu pergi.

" Siapa dia?"

" Apa tadi kau tak mendengarnya?"

TBC

Abalkah? Gomenne apdet kilat tanpa preview T.T

With loph muaaacch XDD

Akemi M.R

Sign Out


End file.
